Titan Gene
by IllumixHisoka
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Titans are mere fossils in old museums, scientists have extracted the titan gene and are experimenting on the 134th generation of children. Mikasa Ackerman realizes she herself is an unknowing subject, and ends up allegedly killing her foster brother, Eren Jaeger. Now on the run, she runs into two blondes who may be the only ones who can help her.
1. Chapter 1

Stained, all stained and ruined. She touched the floor-stained. She touched her face-stained. She touched her dress-stained.

Mikasa sat in the corner, too tired to move and too frightened to scream. Her black eyes stared at her ensanguined fingers. Feebly, she flexed. The strain on them brought tears to her eyes. Flexing them again, she began to cry. Everything was so red. She laid her hand on the floor, her skin sticking to the red floorboards.

She wiped away her torrid tears, and then jerked her hand away from her face, knowing that her face was stained with blood. _His_ blood.

She pressed her hands against the wall behind her-sticky, unclean- and forced herself to stand on trembling legs. She looked across the room. Everything was red, too much red.

She fell to her knees, the fresh pain bringing more tears to her eyes. She had been careless, had ignored the warning signs of her transformation. All she could remember was Eren's body spilling with red.

She shut her eyes to block the images, and then opened them when she found that what she saw with her eyes closed were worse than what she saw with them open.

Putrid bile strained to clamber up her throat. She breathed in deeply and choked on the disgusting scent of red. Red, red, red-there was too much red in the room.

She stood once more and clutched the already decayed table that disintegrated at her touch. What was she to do now? Her eyes swept the room, lower lip trembling and eyes stinging with guilt. She was alone with her dead brother, facing her own sin.

All that red-all of it was his blood. Blood spilt on the floor, blood sullying the bed, and blood spread all over the wall.

Her eyes settled on the shredded form, barely recognizable with the lack of hair and patches of bone showing through pink muscle and red skin. The blood was still flowing from his neck, his lungs, and gaping holes in his arms and thighs, arranged in a heap on the bed.

How? Why? Why had this happened? Why had she killed her brother? The only family she had had left...!

Mikasa's fingers found their way into her muss of hair and pulled in horror. She screamed!


	2. Chapter 2

Blood was splattered everywhere like a canvas of red paint on art, the air smothered in a raw, acrid, festering scent that made Dr. Jaeger want to gag. The smell of rotting flesh festered from the carrion flowers, which were scattered all over the room, as if to intensify the overwhelming smell of death.

"I warned you not to leave those two alone," the solemn voice said from within the depths of darkness that engulfed the room. "Not after giving that girl the gene..."

Dr. Jaeger slowly turned to face Erwin, who stood expressionless.

"What happened here? Who did this?" He asked, his eyes filled with horror. "It was that Corporal of yours, wasn't it? That monster did this!"

Erwin didn't say anything as he strode slowly across the room, hand tracing lightly against the blood smeared on the wall.

"Levi does not take a life when it is not worth while. It is unfortunate though. None of this had to happen. You had two warnings and yet you did nothing to stop this."

"Where are Eren and Mikasa? What has become of them?"

Erwin finally stopped and knelt down, picking up something that was soaked in red. He gripped it tightly in his palm and made his way to Dr. Jaeger.

"The girl has already left and taken the remains of her brother with her. You no longer need to worry about them any longer. Have your men burn this house down immediately to get rid of the evidence."

"What has happened to them?" Dr. Jaeger asked once more.

Erwin finally revealed what was in his hand. It was small and round, and as Dr. Jaeger squinted to get a better look at it he shuddered.

It was an eye. _Eren's_ eye.

Erwin's fingers' wrapped around it slowly. "The boy told you a few weeks ago that his sister was acting strangely, did he not? Those are the first signs of change within a titan child. She was unaware of the changes and ended up butchering her brother. She shouldn't be too far. I will deal with her quickly before she causes anymore trouble."

Before Erwin could move towards the doorway, Dr. Jaeger grabbed him. "You can't kill her! She's still in the process of transforming! We need her for further testing!"

Erwin gave Dr. Jaeger a cold glare. "You would worry about testing her even when she's slaughtered your only child?"

Dr. Jaeger's lips pursed together and he adjusted his glasses as he released Erwin.

"Mikasa wasn't the only one I was experimenting on, Captain Erwin. She's always matured faster than Eren. If his body hasn't reacted by now then he was a failure. If he is dead, there's nothing I can do about that now…"

Captain Erwin shook his head in disgust. "I cannot have an awakened Titan on the loose, especially after what I've just seen. I will send squad leader Levi after her."

Dr. Jaeger grimaced at the sound of Levi's name. "That one is particularly too aggressive. He would definitely harm her."

"Titans heal fast. Chopping off a few limbs won't do her any harm."

"Very well then," Dr. Jaeger turned his gaze back to the bloodied room. "Bring her back so that we can further study her changes and if Eren is still alive, bring him as well."

"Yes, sir." Erwin gave a quick salute before departing from the house.

Dr. Jaeger let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hands through his hair as he exited the house as well. Mikasa wasn't supposed to have undergone any changes for a while. Why had she suddenly reacted?

If Eren was truly dead... He shook his head. No. Eren was just as strong as Mikasa. He would survive. He had to. It was fundamental that the two remained intact for further experimentation. The faster they were retrieved, the better.


End file.
